1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger and an electronic apparatus stably supplying an operating voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an electronic apparatus usable for a long period of time while repeating charge and discharge which is caused by operation, by using a power storage device such as a secondary cell. This kind of power storage device is (i) supplied with power (electric power) by a dedicated charger, or (ii) (a) provided with a power generation means such as solar power, wind power or power generated by making use of vibration of a portable electronic apparatus and (b) charged with surplus power of the generated power. There also has been an electronic apparatus provided with a plurality of accumulators for stable power supply.
In this kind of electronic apparatus, conventionally, one power storage device is chargeable with wireless power supplied from outside. Further, there is a technology of transferring energy from this one power storage device to another power storage device and controlling capacitances of their accumulators so as to supply power to a load from at least one of the power storage devices (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2012-530482).